Masters' Transport
BACKGROUND This ship is a general-purpose vessel used by the armed forces of the Robotech Masters. Starkly utilitarian, it will never win a prize for aesthetic appearance, but as a workhorse vessel it is cheap, able, and easy to operate. The vessel has a main hull shaped like a tapering rectangular box. From amidships aft, a massive superstructure sits on the upper deck. The tall command tower points upwards from near the center of the upper deck, while to the sides and the aft a lower superstructure extends, flowing smoothly in the lower hull near the engine. Four large external docking arms project to the flanks from the forward part of the superstructure. During the Second Robotech War, the Robotech Masters used this class as a transport, as a command vessel for fleet maneuvers, as an electronic warfare vessel and as a tanker. Model Type - Transport Class - Transport/General Purpose Ship Crew - 69 + 400 troops/pilots + 14 000 people total MDC By Location Main Hull - 55 000 Engines - 6 000 Airlocks (many) - 300 Large Airlocks - 1 500 Mecha Bay Doors (2) - 4 000 Sensor Antennas (many) - 300 Hull per 40ft - 300 Particle Guns - 150 AR - 18 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds Speed Space - mach 4 Air - mach 2 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - 2 months of operatiosn before replenishent is needed. Refles Furnace can operate for 35 years Statistics Height - 298m Length - 510m Width - 200m Weight - 390 000 tons Cargo - 1000s of tons. See below for mecha complement Power System - Zorrelev-Qualdir-76 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (39) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha/missile Range - 45km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 8 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha -1 dodge versus capital ships Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 100 billion km and can track upto 50 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 10ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 500 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complement Troop Transport 360 Bio Roids with hoversleds 6 Shuttle craft Mining Operations 52 mining, prospectornad tug vessels and repair/sensor drones References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG The Masters Saga